Kiss the Good Girls
by prettypinklips
Summary: When sentenced by her very Catholic mother to a summer spent with her dad in Mystic Falls, conservative good girl Caroline Forbes meets Nik Mikaelson; the rebellious, artistic, and handsome boy that turns her entire world upside down. M, AH/AU, Klaus/Caroline.


**Kiss the Good Girls**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_one,_ put down your rosary beads and dance with me

**.**

**.**

**.**

The first time Caroline's heart melts to the ground over a boy, he's spilling wine down the front of her Sunday best.

"Will you run for a gallon of milk, Caroline?" Her dad asks, pushing their cart down an aisle in Mystic Falls' only grocery store. "I'm going to grab a few other things." Caroline nods, pleased to get a moment to herself. She loves her dad, really, but he can be so annoying with the constant "wanting to bond" thing. She just wanted to get through the summer in Mystic Falls her mother had sentenced her to in peace. (Much later, she would remember this thought and laugh.) She hadn't seen her father in years, and they didn't have much of a relationship, but he was trying, and she couldn't deny him that.

"Okay, dad." She says, smiling at him before she heads towards the dairy and freezer section of the small grocery store. She wanders a few aisles before she finally makes it to the milk, and she hums to herself as she decides between two percent and whole milk. Her silver cross clangs against her collarbone as she grabs a gallon, turning and heading to where her dad said he would be.

Halfway there, there are shouts and the sound of running. Caroline turns the corner, milk in one hand, fingers of the other gripping her cross as she watches a boy fly out of the wine and spirits aisle, large bottle of red wine in hand. There's an employee ten feet behind him, yelling for him to stop.

Caroline's eyes widen, and she tries to step out of the way, but the boy is fast, and she's right in his path towards the door.

They collide, the gallon of milk plummeting from her hands, busting open and spilling as it hits the ground. Caroline falls, slipping in the milk, landing on her bottom. The wine bottle the boy was carrying teeters out of his hands, and before he can catch it, it topples from his fingers and shatters on the ground. Wine splashes all over her, staining her favorite white dress with red. Her hair is soaked, and she can already feel it frizzing and curling around her. Milk and wine spatter freckle her face, and she squints up at the boy, eyes wide. He stares down at her, shocked for a moment. And then he grins as an employee starts yelling, pointing at the pair of them. He harshly pulls her to her feet as the employee yells that security is coming, and he straightens her dress for her. He tugs at the red stained fabric and she stares at him with wide eyes, wondering who on _earth_-

"It looks better this way," he tells her. His eyes, shockingly blue she notices, laugh into hers, wicked grin on his face. And _oh, _he is beautiful. Big blue eyes, pink lips, dirty blonde hair curling around the tops of his ears. He's tall, towering over her. Her mother would have said, just as she did about all good looking men, that god had spent a little more time on him. A large man rushes towards them as they stare at each other, and his eyes travel down her once more, and she shivers, because she feels as if those blue eyes are stripping her of her dress _and_ her inhibitions. He smirks at her once more, looks back at the security guard and makes a break for the door. Caroline stares after him, her mouth dropping open. He is gone and around the side of the grocery store before the security guard is halfway to the door, out of breath and huffing.

Caroline's father finally comes around the corner with their cart, eyes popping wide as he catches sight of her and the spilled milk and broken wine bottle. He rushes towards her, checking her for cuts or scrapes from the broken glass, and the security guard returns empty handed, and asks if she can remember what the boy had looked like.

Clutching her cross, she swallows, "He had the bluest eyes I've ever seen." She whispers, more to herself than anyone.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caroline wakes the next morning before the sun has even risen. She stretches her arms over her head, yawns loudly. Pulling her hair into a ponytail and then reaching for her cross and purity ring on her bedside table, she's ready for a morning jog. Her mother had never approved of her running attire. "A woman of god never wears clothing above the knee, Caroline," she used to say. She had never understood the big deal, never really cared that much. It was just a pair of jogging shorts and a sweatshirt. Big deal. Was god really going to smite her because she wore shorts? Not that she'd ever said any of this to her mother. _God forbid._

Caroline slips into her tennis shoes, and keys in hand, locks the front door behind her as she exits her dad's house. Her feet hitting the pavement instantly relaxes her, and she jogs along the edge of the tree line, listening to the early bird's chirping. She likes Mystic Falls, now that she's been gone from her mother's home in New York for two weeks. There are no annoying taxis honking, no businessmen bustling by and spilling their coffee on you in the subway. Mystic Falls is nothing but friendly faces and trees and green grass. Her mom had seen this as a punishment. She sees it as a vacation.

As she runs, and passes the grocery store from last Sunday, her mind wanders to the boy that had tried to steal the wine. She'd never seen him before. She wonders just how blue his eyes look in the morning light, and how his hands straightening her dress had been stained with charcoal and black ink. She shakes her head suddenly, twisting her purity ring around her finger. She'd never even kissed a boy, and here she was spending hours and hours (because honestly she'd thought about the boy every day since he'd ruined her dress) thinking about some guy who had spilled wine on her, thinking about his hands and eyes and the dimples in his cheek as he had smiled at her.

Caroline wishes she was like other girls. That she could enjoy the sun on her short clad legs in the summer, that she could sleep in on Sunday's, that she didn't have to wear a virgin ring. She loves her faith, believes in her faith, but sometimes she feels like she's missing out on life when she's praying for a better afterlife.

She's hit the edge of town now, and she stops, takes a breath. After stretching her legs she turns around and starts the long jog back to her dad's house. Houses and buildings and trees and people pass, but she doesn't really pay attention, until-

She sees him. He's stepping out of the Mystic Grill with three girls. The girls all look exactly alike; tall, slender, brunette, beautiful. Her cheeks turn red as she watches them, of course he would be with girls like that. Why would her blonde hair and blue eyes and fair skin hold a candle to the tan and gorgeous triplets? She shakes her head, more at herself than anyone else, and starts jogging again. She'll just run by and never think of that stupid boy again, though she still wants to know why he was stealing the wine and why his hands were stained, and why, why, why did he say her dress looked better that way. As she runs by them, the boy's head snaps towards her, recognizing her.

"Hey!" he calls, "Gallon Girl!"

She stops instantly, whipping around to face him, "_Gallon Girl_?" she repeats, crossing her arms over her chest. The boy wanders away from the triplets, who stare at her curiously, and stops in front of her.

"Yeah, you, the girl with the gallon of milk." An accent laces his words, and _oh._ If she thought she was going to easily forget this boy she was sorely mistaken. "I didn't catch your name." he's smiling cockily at her, like she's just another notch on his bedpost. _I got news for you, buddy. I'm not a notch on anyone's bedpost. _And she's not sure if she's sad or glad about that. She's probably the only seventeen year old in the world who'd never kissed anyone.

"It's Caroline." She says stiffly, pushing a few strands of hair out of her face. Sweat coats her forehead, and for a second she's embarrassed, but he doesn't seem to notice. The triplets are giggling now, the middle one with the curly hair and cruel smile daintily wiping a hand over her forehead. They were making fun of her. Her cheeks turn red, and she looks away from the triplets, back to the boy.

"I'm Nik." He tells her, still smiling, though she's sure he is just as amused as his triplet friends are, "Look, I'm sorry for ruining your dress. Let me make it up to you. Go out with me tonight? There's a party-"

And this is the first time a boy has ever asked her out, and she's pretty sure she's going to pass out, and oh she would love to go and be a teenager _just for once,_ but-

"I can't." Caroline says, fidgeting, fingers gripping her cross.

Nik blinks, "Why?" he asks, and it's obvious that no other girl has ever so bluntly turned him down before.

"I just can't. I don't have to explain myself to anyone, let alone you." She's on the defensive now.

"What, do you have a bible study or something tonight?" he jokes, nodding at her cross, and Caroline glares as he laughs.

"Actually, _yes._" She spits and he instantly stops laughing. "Thanks for the apology. Nice meeting you." She snaps, turning away from him. He was laughing. Laughing at her. Her cheeks burn crimson and she doesn't know why she thought he would be something special. Why would she want to spend her valuable time with someone like him, anyway? She had met him while he was _stealing _a bottle of wine. _Stealing. _He was surely not someone she wanted as a friend. He calls after her as she starts to run again, and she picks up the pace, and doesn't look back.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caroline jolts upwards in bed, eyes blinking wildly. Something had startled her from her sleep, a loud bang, but now all she heard was silence, save for the grandfather clock in the hallway ticking and her father snoring from his bedroom. Her body relaxes, and she thinks it might have just been something in her dream. She lays back down, closes her eyes, and-

The sound comes again, and she jumps back up, swinging her legs over the side of her bed. She looks around, and her eyes land on her window just as another rock hits the glass. Her eyes widen and she flies across the room, flinging the window open. She sticks her head out, looks down, finds no one. She stares intently at the ground below, searching for someone.

"Looking for me?" a familiar accented voice asks, and Caroline's head snaps up, looking straight ahead to the tree just outside of her window. Nik is perched on one of the branches, tossing and catching a small stone. He grins at her, "I figured this is where you lived. Your dad's been telling my brother Elijah all about you."

Caroline stares at him, dumbfounded, "Congrats. You figured out where I live. Can you leave now?"

Nik's grin never falters, "Come outside." He orders, holding a hand out to her.

"No."

Again, his grin never falters, "Look, I know we got off to a bad start, but I'm willing to put it behind us and start fresh." He says this as if she's going to jump right out of the window and into his arms and run off into the night with a total stranger.

"You're crazy." She says simply, crossing her arms over her chest, realizing all she's wearing is an oversized t-shirt.

"I've been accused of that once or twice." Nik agrees, "Come on, Caroline, just one night."

"Why me?" she questions.

Nik blinks, "Because I don't know you," he says simply, "but I'd like to." He finishes with an easy smile, and she looks closer at him, tucked into the tree, shadows cast over his form, but blue eyes still sparking with such intensity that she thinks she could see the bright color of his irises from here. She thinks maybe she sees something there. Adventure, rebellion, things she'd always dreamt of but had never had the courage to go after. One night, he had said. One night.

"Let me get changed." She mumbles, before retracting from the window. Her hands shake as she pulls jeans and a pullover on, along with her running shoes. She's nervous. For one, she'd never snuck out before. For two, she'd never spent one on one time with a boy before. Let alone a _handsome_ boy. She was sure she looked terrible, with her sloppy ponytail and sleepy eyes. She hoped wherever they were going was dark.

Caroline opens her bedroom door as silently as possible, and tiptoes down the hall past her father's room. If he knew she was sneaking out to spend time with a boy, he would probably lose his mind. And if her mother knew..

She doesn't even want to think of what her mother would say.

Caroline slips down the stairs, skipping the second to last one because it squeaked, and practically flew out of the front door. Truthfully, she was excited. Something had sparked Nik's interest in her. No one had ever gone to such lengths to see her before. And she had never snuck out. The feeling of deception was something entirely new to her. She felt bad, knowing her father's trust in her, but every kid snuck out once or twice, right? Right. At least, that's what she told herself.

Nik hops down from the tree just as she finishes locking the front door. "Ready?" he questions, grinning, looking like the cat that had got the canary. Her nerves tingle even more.

"As I'll ever be." Caroline says wearily, and if possible, his grin grows even wider.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_To be continued_


End file.
